


Hope x Josie x male reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Josie Saltzman/Hope Mikaelson/male reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Alt Josie and Hope x reader headcanons (nsfw)

· you stepped out of the car following Hope, both of you dressed in leather

· as soon as you locked eyes with Josie you knew you wanted her 

· and so did Hope 

· Josie was torn on who she was more attracted to so she hit on you both 

· she was showing you around the school getting very close to you guys 

· you had your hand on her lower back until Hope practically pushed you away to link arms with her 

· sitting on the couch in the lounge Josie was there in between you

· you and Hope continued to fight for her attention 

· Hope’s hand was resting on Josie’s knee, moving up her thigh while you played with her hair

· “do you want to get out of here?" 

· "which one of us are you talking to?" 

· "maybe I want both of you" 

· you and Hope looked at each other and grinned

· taking Josie back to your place you wasted no time ridding one another of your clothes

· Josie and Hope started making out in their underwear on your bed 

· you stood touching yourself as you watched them 

· Josie motioned for you to join them so you climbed onto the bed making out with Josie before doing the same with Hope 

· once everyone was out of their underwear you and Hope played with Josie’s breasts to work her up 

· you alternated between eating them out 

· Josie and Hope continued making out as you fucked them both

· after Hope came you had Josie get up on her hands and knees as you fucked her from behind, Hope going underneath her to suck on her clit

· Josie came harder than she ever had before 

· you pulled out of Josie and they were taking turns blowing you until you came 

· and that was only the first of many orgasms you gave each other that night


	2. Poly headcanons (nsfw)

· you guys grew up together and you had crushes on both the girls for as long as you could remember 

· as teenagers you found out the feelings were mutual

· it was a little awkward telling everyone at first but with attending a school for the supernatural it certainly wasn’t the most out there thing they’ve ever seen 

· Lizzie has walked in on you and Josie making out on Josie’s bed far too many times

· and Alaric can’t even count how many times he’s had to break up any combination of you three kissing in the halls between classes

· thier smiles always brightening up your day

· Hope flirting with you guys any chance she gets

· sneaking off during parties to fool around

· training sessions with Hope ending in her taking you back to her room after pinning her to the mat 

· studying with Josie in the library and teasing her under the table

· of course sex with both of them is amazing

· alternating between going down on them

· one of them riding you while the other sits on your face 

· them taking turns blowing you

· falling asleep after sex in between them with both of them curled around you

· they have stolen so many of your clothes

· whenever you can’t find the hoodie you’re looking for it’s safe to assume one of them are wearing it

· most of the guys are jealous of how you are dating the two hottest girls in school


	3. Alt timeline threesome (nsfw)

“So you’d be into bringing someone else into the bedroom?” You asked Hope as you lay naked in bed post sex. 

“I just fucked you with a strap on, you should know by now I’m into all sorts of things,” she chuckled. 

“Who would you want it to be with? One of our friends? A stranger?" 

"I’m not sure but I’ll let you know when I figure it out,” she said before swiftly getting on top of you, “but right now it’s time for me to get fucked." 

– 

It had been a few months since your talk with Hope and in that time you had eagerly explored many more activities in the bedroom. 

Now you were on your way to Mystic Falls High with Hope, Jed and Kaleb to deal with a supernatural problem. 

You stepped out of the car, a crowd of students watching you all in awe. 

In the crowd was your target, a girl in a sequined dress that immediately caught not only yours but also Hope’s attention. 

Hope grabbed the opening of your leather jacket and tugged you down to whisper, "her, I want her." 

You knew exactly what Hope meant. 

Her name was Josie, you brought her, her sister and her dad back to the academy after her sister had exposed their powers. 

You and Hope had been flirting with her all night and she seemed to be just as into you guys as you were into her. 

Hope announced she was ‘going to bed’ but shot you a wink as she made her exit leaving just you and Josie on the couch. 

"We are really looking forward to having you here,” you said scooting closer to Josie. 

“I’m really looking forward to being here,” she smiled. 

“You know,” you said putting your hand on her knee, “Hope and I find you quite… intriguing." 

"Intriguing how?” She smirked. 

“Charismatic, intelligent, incredibly beautiful need I say more?" 

"So what are you saying?” She asked directly. 

“I’m saying that Hope is waiting upstairs if you would like to join us,” you replied. 

“Let’s go upstairs then,” she grinned. 

You showed Josie upstairs to Hope’s room, knocking on the door to hear a soft 'come in’ from the otherside. 

Hope was laying on her bed pretending to read a book. 

She smiled when she saw Josie was with you, “I was hoping you’d say yes." 

"So… how do we do this?” Josie asked nervously. 

“However you’d like it to,” you say. 

Josie gulped and grabbed your jacket, pulling you in to kiss her. 

Your hands went to her waist, kissing her harder. 

Hope got off the bed and walked over to you, running a hand through Josie’s hair. 

Josie moved her head replacing your lips with Hopes. 

You intently watched them kiss, taking your jacket off and throwing it to the side. 

Hope scrunched up Josie’s dress wanting it gone so you unzipped it and helped Hope take it off of her. 

“This seems unfair, we should get undressed to right baby?” Hope suggested. 

Josie watched you and Hope undress each other until you were all in your underwear. 

Hope guided Josie back to the bed, laying her down and returning to kissing her. 

At the edge of the bed you nipped at her calves and up to her thighs. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Josie said in between kisses. 

“It’s okay neither have we,” Hope assured her, “but we’ll take care of you, do you have a safe word?" 

"Um… Stop?” Josie replied. 

“Works for me,” you shrugged toying with the hem of her underwear, “can I take these off?" 

Josie noded and you slide them down her legs, Hope taking her bra off as well. 

She moans as Hope’s tongue swirls around a nipple while your fingertip circles her clit. 

"Oh wow,” Josie says never feeling this kind of pleasure before.

Your tongue runs through her gathering arousal and Hope loves the way Josie’s back arches into her touch. 

Her hips roll into your tongue with Hope now paying attention to the other nipple. 

Hope releases Josie’s nipple from her lips and shifts down the bed until she’s next to you. 

“My turn,” she says, her tongue tasting Josie. 

You get rid of your boxers, stroking your cock as you watch your girlfriend go down on Josie. 

She inserts two fingers into Josie, sucking on her clit as she pumps them eventually bringing her to her release. 

“No one’s ever made me cum that fast before,” Josie says when she comes down from her high. 

“And I bet no one’s ever made you cum twice in one night either,” you say going to Hope’s dresser and grabbing two condoms, “who should I fuck first?" 

"Me,” Hope says lying back on the mattress. 

You put the condom on and spread her legs apart, using her arousal to lubricate your cock before easing it inside her. 

Josie is already getting turned on again at the sight of your cock disappearing in Hope. 

You thrust your hips rhythmically making Hope moan loudly. 

Hope grabs Josie and brings her in to kiss her. 

The bed is creaking as you move faster but it can barely be heard over the sounds of Hope’s moans. 

Josie palms Hope’s breasts while they kiss, pinching a nipple which makes her gasp. 

You want to cum so badly watching them but you know you have to wait so you hold on. 

Josie reaches a hand down and toys with Hope’s clit and Hope cries out when she tightens around you. 

Both you and Josie work Hope through her orgasm until she can’t take anymore. 

“You ready to see what a real fucking feels like?” You grin taking the first condom off and putting on a new one. 

“You have no idea,” Josie says anticipating what’s about to happen. 

“I want to sit on your face,” Hope tells Josie who is again at a loss for words and can only nod encouragely. 

Hope positions herself above Josie who eagerly takes hold of her hips and brings her down onto her face. 

You slide your cock inside Josie who moans directly into Hope’s already sensitive clit. 

Josie feels like she hit the jackpot with a gorgeous girl sitting on her face and a handsome guy thrusting into her. 

Her tongue explores Hope while your hips move faster and she is in complete ecstasy. 

Your knees are starting to feel tired from being in this position for so long but you can’t seem to care as you’re having the best sex of your life. 

It never took Hope long to finish from oral especially when she’s already came so Josie has her second orgasm hitting in minutes. 

Hope gets off of Josie, kissing her and tasting herself on her lips. 

Josie’s own second climax is building as you angle her hips higher so you’re hitting just the right spot over and over again. 

Hope runs her hand up and down her torso, coaxing Josie to cum and soon she does. 

When Josie’s legs stop shaking you pull out of her, standing up and throwing away the condom. 

“Josie dear, why don’t we finally let Y/N cum,” she smirks. 

The two of them get off the bed and drop to their knees in front of you. 

“What are you waiting for, I know you want to,” Hope tells her, moving Josie’s hair to the side as she takes you in her mouth. 

Josie bobs her head a few times before Hope takes a turn. 

Hope is well aware at how desperate you are to cum but she wants this to last so she goes slow. 

They alternate until Hope knows you’ve had enough and grips the base exactly how you like and you’re quickly cumming in her mouth. 

“That is so hot,” Josie mumbles seeing Hope swallow. 

She gets back to her feet and grabs her dress looking for her shoes. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hope asks. 

“This was amazing but I have to go, my sister will be looking for me,” she says starting to get dressed, “but uh… since I’ll be going to school here now… maybe we can do this again sometime?" 

"What do you think babe?” You ask Hope even though you know the answer. 

“I’m already looking forward to it,” she says strutting over to Josie and leaning in to whisper in her ear, “and I’ve got the perfect strap I want to fuck you with.”


End file.
